Crabob
Crabob is a Water-type Pokémon. It evolves into Lobsteel at level 16 and Iromurk at level 36. Together with Treetyr and Salaburn, it is one of the starting Pokémon for the Pallaum Region that the player may pick at the beginning of his or her journey. Biology Physiology Crabob is a small, three-legged crab-like Pokémon. It has a pair of arms with one claw each. The arm is short and ends in a large blue bubble-like shell which then connects to the claw. It's legs are small with two segments within the leg. Crabob has a blue shell with a horn-like protrusion on the far sides of the shell; near to the arm. Closer to the top of the head are two bubbles. Under its shell are two eyes that constantly appear to be closed. It seems to lack a mouth but in actually, it is just closed. It appears as a vertical rectangular shape; bisected in the middle. Behavior Crabob is a rather shy and reserved Pokémon, preferring to hide in its watery environment and mind its own business. However, it seems to enjoy being with members of its own kind and tolerates peaceful Water-type Pokémon. While it may be reserved to do battle, it will if its territory or trainer is threatened. It often makes bubbly noises when happy or gurgling noises when sad. It will often bury into the sand or mud for extra protection and can even tunnel through the sand at surprising speed. At certain times in the year, migrations of Crabob can be seen on the ocean floor. Gender differences None. Special abilities Crabob is able to fire water-like projectiles from its claws. While small in nature, they are able to pierce small rocks or thin sheets of steel. It is able to flutter its legs in order for it to swim. However, it is much faster using its legs and can travel quickly both on land and in the water. It can deliver a powerful pinch from its claws which may surprise those who judge it by its size. It has a thick shell as protection and can even withstand rocks or boats running it over. It can quickly dig in the sand and hide if need be. Habitat Crabobs prefer aquatic habitats in oceans, seas, estuaries, and lagoons. They can be found in rivers but only if by the ocean. The sea hardens their shells. Diet In the wild, Crabons will eat various plants and Bug-type Pokémon. Once captured, however, they will eat Pokémon food like any other Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries Locations Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia Origin Crabob is based off a Chesapeake blue crab. Name origin Crabob comes from "crab" and "bob". Namigani comes from "wave" and "crab" (nami and gani/kani). Category:Pokémon